Buildings
Buildings are your main source of gold in the game with a few that serve other purposes. The Arena and Fusion Master cannot be sold, the others can for 20% of the purchase price regardless of upgrades. All buildings can be moved around and flipped in two directions, there is no need to sell buildings to rebuild them elsewhere. Utility Buildings Fusion Master Allows you to fuse and enhance armor. Cost: Free Size: 2x1 Upgrades: None Arena Allows you to join PvP tournaments once you hit level 10. Cost: Free Size: 2x1 Upgrades: None Armorsmith Allows you to craft armors, each additional armorsmith allows you to build more armors simultaniously. Cost: Increases with each additional Armorsmith *1st : Free *2nd : 5,000 *3rd : 25,000 gold *4th : 20 Gems *5th : *6th : Size: 2x1 Construction: ? Upgrades: *Level 2 : 10,000 gold; 5% less time spent crafting Armor Sets *Level 3 : 10 Gems; 10% less time spent crafting Armor Sets Chance Chest Allows you to purchase and use keys to open chests for random rewards. Cost: Free Size: 1x1 Upgrades: None Income Buildings Each building produces gold at different rates, and once their storage is full they will stop generating gold until emptied. You can collect gold by clicking on the bag icon hovering over the building (which appears at about 25% capacity), or click on the building and collect from there. Gold bars will pop out, which you can click again to collect. (This last bit is not necessary, gold bars will start to expire after 10 seconds, but will be added to your balance once gone. It just speeds up collecting.) Level 2 upgrades increase storage size, while keeping the time to fill up the same, resulting in a higher gold gain per hour. Level 3 upgrades are the same as a level 2 upgrade, with an added 25% storage bonus on top. A level 3 Fountain takes 6m15s to fill up versus 5 minutes on a level 1 or 2. Guard Tower Cost: 300 gold Income: 167 gold/hour Storage: 2,000 gold Size: 1x1 Construction: ? Upgrades: *Level 2 :? gold; increase storage to 2,500 gold, income to 210 gold/hour *Level 3 : 5 gems; increases storage to 3,300 gold, income to ? gold/hour Cathedral Cost: 1,000 gold Income: 500 gold/hour Storage: 500 gold Size: 1x1 Construction: ? Upgrades: *Level 2 : 600 gold/hour *Level 3 : 10 gems; increases storage to 800 gold, income to ? gold/hour Tavern Cost: 7,500 gold Income: 475 gold/hour Storage: 1,900 gold Size: 1x1 Construction: ? Upgrades: *Level 2 : $500/hr *Level 3 : 15 gems; increases storage to 3,000 gold, income to ? gold/hour Crystal Conservatory Cost: 15,000 gold Income: 800 gold/hour Storage: 400 gold Size: 1x1 Construction: 2 hours Upgrades: *Level 2 : 3,500 gold; ; increases storage to 450 gold, income to 900 gold/hour *Level 3 : 20 gems; increases storage to 600 gold, income to ? gold/hour Dungeon Cost: 30,000 gold Income: 450 gold/hour Storage: 9,000 gold Size: 1x1 Construction: 4 hours Upgrades: *Level 2 : 20,000 gold; increases storage to 10,500 gold, income to 510 gold/hour *Level 3 : 30 gems; increases storage to 15,000 gold, income to ? gold/hour Training Field Cost: 50,000 gold Income: 1,167 gold/hour Storage: 14,000 gold Size: 2x1 Construction: 8 hours Upgrades: *Level 2 : 25,000 gold; increases storage to 16,500 gold, income to 1,400 gold/hour *Level 3 : 35 Gems; increases storage to 24,000 gold, income to 1900 gold/hour Note: Due to it's double size, gold/hour/square is halved when comparing to other buildings. Monster Nest Cost: 100,000 gold Income: 750 gold/hour Storage: 1,500 gold Size: 1x1 Construction: 12 hours Upgrades: *Level 2 : 15,000 gold; increases storage to 1,900 gold, income to 900 gold/hour *Level 3 : 40 Gems; increases storage to 2,500 gold, income to 1400 gold/hour